Georgia
Georgia is a state in the Southeastern United States. It began as a British colony in 1733, the last and southernmost of the original Thirteen Colonies to be established. Named after King George II of Great Britain, the Province of Georgia covered the area from South Carolina down to Spanish Florida and New France along Louisiana (New France), also bordering to the west towards the Mississippi River. Georgia was the fourth state to ratify the United States Constitution, on January 2, 1788. In 1802–1804, western Georgia was split to the Mississippi Territory, which later split to form Alabama with part of former West Florida in 1819. Georgia declared its secession from the Union on January 19, 1861, and was one of the original seven Confederate states. It was the last state to be restored to the Union, on July 15, 1870. Georgia is the 24th largest and the 8th most populous of the 50 United States. From 2007 to 2008, 14 of Georgia's counties ranked among the nation's 100 fastest-growing, second only to Texas. Georgia is known as the Peach State and the Empire State of the South. Atlanta, the state's capital and most populous city, has been named a global city. Georgia is bordered to the north by Tennessee and North Carolina, to the northeast by South Carolina, to the southeast by the Atlantic Ocean, to the south by Florida, and to the west by Alabama. The state's northernmost part is in the Blue Ridge Mountains, part of the Appalachian Mountains system. The Piedmont extends through the central part of the state from the foothills of the Blue Ridge to the Fall Line, where the rivers cascade down in elevation to the coastal plain of the state's southern part. Georgia's highest point is Brasstown Bald at 4,784 feet (1,458 m) above sea level; the lowest is the Atlantic Ocean. Of the states entirely east of the Mississippi River, Georgia is the largest in land area. Georgia is home to one of the largest growing communities of mixed Aliens, mainly Tanuki, both in the greater Atlanta area and in Savannah. Ane have an enclave in the Atlanta area servicing their East coast base for the Ane Rapid Education School. Marietta is home to small Sergal, Niverien, and Yinglet populations. Team Blue has been making hay by taking the cause of these as of yet uninfranchised populations. Georgia addressed the Age of Majority Issue before anyone else. Politically the state is a mix of progressive and reactionary elements. Team Red election tampering is so obvious as to be a joke. Georgia is the first state to have a member of an Alien species elected to the Statehouse. Mae Blackmane a Tamuki was elected in the 2016 elections to the 11th district. Bureau File Georgia is a hot bed of activity, it is not the least of our worries. The Great Okefenokee Swamp has caused a few issues, most recently the inversion of several campers. The Blue Ridge has seen its share of incidents. Blackmane's Comics & Games is a frequent inversion site. We cannot forget the permanent location of Project Cerberus in Savannah. The hottest inversion site there is. Built by a madman. The Aliens, primary located in Marietta are not an issue. They mind their own business, it is the people bothered by them that are an issue. Category:USA Category:Politics Category:Places